


Three Birds, One Batarang

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Plug, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Fighting crime while keeping your GPA up is kind of a bitch, and Barbara Gordon’s long distance relationship with her asshole boyfriend really isn’t scratching her persistent itch. It sucks.Not as much as she sucks taking care of the problem. Three birds, one batarang. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Original Male Character(s), Batgirl/Original Male Character(s), Batgirl/Robin (DCU)
Series: Nitey's Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeah, baby,” the daughter of Gotham City’s police commissioner moaned, sitting up against her bed’s headboard, back cushioned by a pile of pillows. Her sleek gymnast’s body made an enticing sight, set up for display as it was on her violet silk bed sheets. The only break in color was the cream-colored towel she had beneath her. Barbara’s knees were splayed wide open, her skin bathed in pale blue light from her laptop’s screen.

Both of her hands were hard at work doing what her boyfriend couldn’t at that moment, one furiously rubbing her clit while the other fucked her wet, lewd pussy with a big black dildo. Each time she pulled it back, her webcam was treated to the sight of the jewel plug filling her ass. Her hair was still wet, wild and loose from the shower she had taken, and she bit down on her bottom lip hard.

“Yeah, baby. Fuck me just like that, Nightwing. Fuck your little batslut. Give me more of that beautiful dick,” she moaned throatily over the wet noises of her self-pleasure. In her mind, he was right there in front of her, plowing her cockholster, keeping her barely able to so much as squeak out those words with his hand around her throat. She could imagine the sting on her cheeks of the slaps he would have given her, from both sides of his hand and his cock itself. As she felt her pussy clench in anticipation and her toes curl, she squeezed her eyes shut, a low whine keening out from her throat.

She bit down harder on her bottom lip, tasting a little bit of copper on her tongue. As much as she wanted to scream, her roommates were sleeping. Someone was snickering, but she was so close--

“Fuck,” she gasped out, dropping the fake cock and focusing solely on her clit as she came hard, legs trembling and spasming as she squirted like the whore she wanted to be, breath coming in short and hard after her moaning subsided. God, but she needed that. Her eyes opened slowly, almost blearily, expecting to be rewarded for her show with the sight of her boyfriend’s cock spurting a load of hot cum for her all the way in Bludhaven.

She blinked, then blinked again, then leaned forward, chest still heaving. “Fuck,” she grumbled, shifting her hips to get the towel out from under her. Her squirt had went much further than she expected it to, and now her school laptop’s screen and keyboard was damp with what she fucked out of herself. Not only that, but she’d need to wash the sheets too. The towel had been completely useless.

Once she wiped the screen down, she could see Dick clearly again. She expected him to still be jacking off, but no, he was slouched back, cock forgotten. “Bab, you know I can’t take it seriously when you call it a dick.” At least she hadn’t missed her favorite part, his cumshot.

She stared at the screen. Her boyfriend was such a, well, dick. He was so stupidly, pedantically touchy about his name. After a moment, she sighed and sat back against the pillows again. “Sorry. It just slipped out.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Dick replied, but she knew him well enough and could tell by his slightly sullen tone that it was not fine. “I’m gonna get ready for bed. I’ll text you tomorrow,” he promised, before leaning forward to end the video call.

“Dick--”

Gone before she even finished saying his name. She smothered the twinge of irritation she felt and shifted back, reaching down to work the blue buttplug from her ass. She lifted it and squinted at the jeweled end for a moment. It was multifaceted, shaped like a diamond, the edges red. The center was filled in yellow, broken up by a red serpentine shape.

In other words, it was Superman’s emblem. _Who sends their girlfriend a Superman buttplug?_

“People who haven’t known him since they were a child,” she answered herself grumpily, setting it aside and stretching out. Dick’s attitude was spoiling her afterglow, and her night was about to end on a sour note.

Something flickered in the corner of her vision, and she glanced towards her window. The bat symbol lit up the night sky. With Bruce ‘on vacation’...

She could do with some stress relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara was by no means a meek woman in her personal life. To some people, that would really mean her private life; her relationships, her bonds to family and friends. Being part of the ‘Bat family’ was an all-or-nothing thing, though, and it took over every aspect of each member’s lives. Her ‘personal life’ was just her public life, a shell for Batgirl to hide in. She didn’t have time for deep friendships, and some part of her knew that was why she had stuck with Dick for as long as she did.

She didn’t really even have time for college. Bruce and Dick had it easy. ‘Shallow, orphaned billionaire playboy’ was an easy cover compared to ‘middle class daughter to single police commissioner father with a criminally insane brother’. And sure, she had a scholarship from the Wayne Foundation and was smart enough to breeze through her classes. That didn’t mean she could stay awake through them or enjoy her youth, surrounded by her peers. 

She would never admit it, but she was a little bitter at where her choices left her.

And she hated being Barbara. Barbara wasn’t meek, but she felt weak and vulnerable without her suit. She felt naked, which was a little ridiculous. A short skirt and a tank top covered up more than her batsuit. Sure, there was a vast difference in exposure, but her nightly ‘armor’ went past being a second skin. 

It hugged her body like it was her real skin, hiding nothing. Only the darkness she fought in kept Gotham’s criminals from knowing the ‘girl’ kicking their ass was such a nubile woman, with a body you could only find on an olympic gymnast or fitness model.

Squeezing into it made her feel powerful, and she couldn’t deny that it made her feel sexy as hell. The batsuit was designed for mobility, flexibility and stealth. She didn’t really understand what it was made of; though the material looked and felt like latex, it breathed like cotton. Its ‘armor’ was fairly minimal, only covering a few places, and those places were with separate plates that somehow melded perfectly into place once pressed into position. 

Without those plates, her batsuit may as well have been fetish lingerie. The bat emblem across her chest was one of them. Another went over her pelvis to protect her snatch, with a thin piece running down and up between her asscheeks like a ridiculous thong. It went without saying that she couldn’t wear underwear with it. Thankfully, the plate that covered her breasts functioned as a perfectly serviceable bra.

They could all be removed in a hurry with well-hidden switches. More than once, Batgirl and Nightwing snuck in a rooftop quickie while on patrol or on stakeout.

At that very moment, she was perched on the corner of a rooftop they had used several times before. Part of Barbara wished Dick was there right now. She’d been out for a few hours now, enough time to wind down their aggravating webcam session. 

Having already stopped several robberies, her adrenaline up and she was definitely feeling wound back up. All the fighting and acrobatics that came with being Batgirl turned her on. She glanced at the clocktower as it began to chime. 3 AM? She’d stay out a bit longer and end the night with her long, thick, tried and true companion, Dildo Grayson, who thankfully had no qualms about being called a dick.

Maybe she was still a little irritated.

Some motion in the alleyway below her caught her eye. A haggard man stumbling, then stopping against the wall with his back to her. Was something wrong with him? She frowned, then straightened and spread her cape as she stepped off the roof, letting it slow her ultimately silent descent to the ground. He didn’t notice her.

She watched. She waited, and then she blinked as the man began pissing on the alley’s wall, a frank first for her in the several years she’d been acting as Batgirl. It wasn’t all that often that something surprised her anymore, and it certainly surprised her that a drunk pissing in an alleyway at 3 AM flummoxed her. The man hummed to himself, oblivious.

After a moment, she cleared her throat. “The 8-12 across the street is open all night, sir.” That was definitely enough. She was definitely going home now, and she started to turn, reaching to her belt for her grappling gun.

“Yeah,” the man grumbled, not even startled by her sudden words. He kept pissing. “But they don’t let you use the can unless you buy something, and I left my wallet at the bar.” Barbara was infinitely grateful that his stream slowed to a trickle and stopped altogether. He turned towards her, shaking his cock around to get the last few drops of urine off. “You got a five I could borrow, chick?” he asked.

 _Oh, jesus_. Barbara thought to herself, having to do a double-take with widened eyes. Was he actually this drunk? He couldn’t have been much older than her and was just a bit taller than Barbara was in the batsuit’s heels, his dark hair hanging messy. His five o’clock was no longer a shadow and was in dire need of a shave. She could almost smell the booze on his breath, even a few feet away, and his eyes were unfocused. 

And he was fucking hung. She’d seen plenty of cocks online, but Dick was her first and only. His paled in comparison to this stranger’s thick cock, and the hair at its base made it look beastial.

“No,” she replied without thinking, prying her eyes off the man’s unit and clearing her throat. 

He was squinting at her, and slowly began to grin at the beautiful redheaded vigilante. “Are you supposed to be Batgirl or something?” he asked, still absently shaking his limp dick around. 

“I am Batgirl,” Barbara told him curtly, beginning to feel irritated when he laughed.

“Yeah, and I’m Robin,” he said, his fully-formed grin bright and lopsided. He was pretty cute for a drunk stranger pissing in an alleyway. Her irritation subsided, and she began to reach for her grappling gun again. There was nothing more to do here.  
“Head home,” she advised him.

“Can’t. I’m lost.” Barbara stared at him, then sighed, reaching for another part of her utility belt. Tim called their burners the Batphones, and she had long since given up on trying to make them stop labeling everything bat-this, bat-that. She had class in the morning and definitely didn’t have time to make sure this guy got home on his own.

“I’ll call you a lyft,” she told him, opening the app and swiping her thumb through it. Another marvel of the batsuit: textable fingers. “It’ll be ten minutes,” she said as she tucked it back into her belt.

“Thanks, Bats,” Barbara’s new friend chortled thoughtlessly. 

An embarrassed fluster started to spread on her cheeks as she noticed that he was still waving his cock around, and it was no longer limp. In fact, it was quite clearly ecstatic to see her. “You’re going to need to put that thing away,” she told him firmly, and to his credit he blinked and began to acquiesce.

He glanced up after a few seconds of clumsily trying to stuff his dick away with intoxicated hand-eye coordination. “Won’t fit,” he told her helplessly.

She really, really did not have time for this, but she couldn’t exactly leave him like this and subject the poor driver to what she was dealing with now. After a second’s hesitation, she resolved herself to be an adult and stepped towards him. “Here, just let me do it,” she said with exasperation, reaching down to grab his cock and part of his jeans. 

She felt immediately dirty. The batsuit’s gloves had textable fingers, but they also had full tactile sensation. It was impossible to ignore how hard and hot his rod was, and she knew it was entirely because of her. 

It was likewise impossible to ignore how damp her pussy got as she tried to stuff his turgid length into his jeans, with the man grunting and gawking at her the entire time. “It really is too big,” she mumbled, baffled and at a loss. 

The gawking drunk suddenly grinned again and laughed, swaying in place. “Could just make it smaller, Bats.” 

Barbara didn’t react with the disgust she thought she would. She was still irritated with Dick, and it’d been months since she had a real dick in hand. Even though he visited Gotham last month, it was just for a fundraiser; he spent most of his time back with Bruce.

The lyft wouldn’t be very long. She nibbled on her bottom lip indecisively, then abruptly and decisively squatted down. Fuck it, she thought to herself with a filthy thrill rushing through her body. She was going to live a little. Dick would hate this, but he knew she hated all the girls he dated to keep up appearances.

It occurred to her that sucking a stranger’s dick in an alleyway at 3 AM minutes after meeting them was vastly different, but she pushed that aside for the moment. She jerked at his cock, biting her bottom lip again as she mentally compared every aspect of it to her boyfriend’s.

After a few moments, she tilted it up and leaned her face in to close to the heat of him, ignoring the thick smell of him as she shot a glance up at his face. Her new friend’s expression was a mixture of pleased surprise and dull, block-headed thoughtlessness. Some eager part of her was looking forward to rocking his world, and it wasn’t like he actually believed she was Batgirl. If he remembered this at all, he’d play it off as some loose slut tossing herself at him.

Slip-sliding her hand along his cock, she began to lick at his sack the same way she would lick Dick’s when she wanted to make him cum in a hurry, with little kitten-like flicks to get him eager and fill him with anticipation, keeping her eyes on his all the while.

The pleasant surprise in his expression faded. He went from block headed to stupefied, slurring just as stupidly. “That ain’t a batarang you’re polishing, Bats.”

Rolling her eyes, Barbara flicked her tongue up to the base of his cock and gave it one long, wet lick from base to crown, teasing the underside of his cock’s head with a wrap of her tongue. After a moment, she slipped her hand down and pressed the button that held her crotch plate in place. It landed lightly on the alley’s pavement and exposed her wet snatch to the cool air. Her other hand stealed between her thighs, starting to tease her needy clit.

Encouraged by his grunting, she took it into the wet warmth of her mouth, sealing her lips around his head. She wrapped her tongue around him and began to bob her head shallowly, still jerking him off. 

It didn’t taste all that different from Dick, and if not for the fact there was so much more of him she could easily mistake the two. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the rhythm she built, taking him just a bit deeper into her each time until the drunk stranger’s cock was all but tickling the back of her throat each time she went down.

She knew full well how wrong this was, but it felt fantastic, and in a few more minutes, she could--

“Gonna cum,” the drunk groaned. She wasn’t so far gone in the moment that she lost track of her objective. She slid off him and kept her hand busy, tilting his ready length at her face. 

“Come on,” Barbara purred, dimly aware of a car’s rumbling engine going down the street. “Cum on your little batslut. Give your little crime-fighting whore the load she deserves, baby.” That’s what Dick liked her to say, and that’s what she came to love to demand. Her lashes shadowed over her blue eyes as she watched his cock with eager anticipation, gasping in delight as he hit her cheek with his spunk, more soon splattering over her cowl. 

She kept up her attention on her clit, feeling a small tremble work its way through her as he shot another thick white rope at her face. 

This, this right here, was what Dick denied her.

A bright light suddenly glared in her peripheral as the lyft pulled into the alley. Were anyone else there, they would see the scene in stark detail: a perfect college girl dressed up like Batgirl, jilling her bared pussy while receiving a creamy facial from the man she was sucking off.

Fuck. Whining her frustration, Barbara quickly set to work forcing her new friend’s dick right back into his jeans, taking a last shot of cum to one of her eyelids in the process. 

Abandoning her clit, so desperate to finish, she stumbled to her feet, her bare ass giving the baffled lyft driver quite the site as she darted down the alleyway and rounded a corner, dimly aware of the drunk following her.

But when he caught up and turned the alley corner, she was nowhere to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of this story will be posted over the next few weeks. Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me?
> 
> Twitter: @niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
